Learning about the last Potter
by Ms.Potter19
Summary: Three Marauders and Lily have to find about their son/godson/nephew through a book.  Will they be able to change the future?


**Chapter one The Books**

Lily Evans woke up in the morning and just lay where she was. She couldn't believe that this was her last year of Hogwarts. After this year, she would study to become a Healer. It was one of the things that she had wanted to do. She would love to be able to take care of people. She guessed that she had wanted to do that since she was a child. Tuney and she used to do that all the time, together. Tuney. The thought of her hurt. Tuney didn't want her anymore. She had turned her back on her when she had become a witch and Tuney hadn't. And so that had created a huge barrier between her and Tuney. It was a barrier that was still in place today.

All of a sudden, a baby appeared out of nowhere, and landed in her lap. How did a baby get in here? She wondered. The baby cuddled up against her. She looked down at it. It was a boy. And it also looked like Potter. How dare he pull a prank on her like this? He was in so much trouble! The little boy was fast asleep.

Last night had been the opening feast. She always liked to watch the students get sorted. She remembered how scared she had been as a first year. This summer, she had been so glad to learn that she had been selected to be Head Girl. Though, she was severely displeased when she had met the Head Boy in the Headmaster's office. It had been Potter. She hadn't liked Potter since the first time she saw him with his friends. And still, he kept asking her out. It annoyed her to no end. Lily was jarred out of her thinking when she looked around the room. This wasn't her dormitory. And she was the only one here. There were two loveseats; And a table in between them. And the whole room was red. It had that color in common with the Gryffindor Common Room. But that was the only thing. Why was she here?

All of a sudden, she saw a bright flash of red light. Three people fell out of it and onto the ground. The first person was Potter. Then, out came Black. He landed on the left side of Potter. And then out came Remus. He was the only bearable one out of their group. And then the light vanished. Where was Pettigrew?

"Hey Evans, why did you send us here? Did you finally fall for James?" asked Sirius. And that response earned a slap on the back of the head from James.

"Of course I didn't! Are you trying to cover up your prank of doing this? And Potter, why did you send me a baby? Are you trying to hide the fact that you got some girl pregnant, and so had a baby to take care of!" sneered Lily.

"Of course not Lily. James doesn't have a kid. Whose is it, really? We just woke up. We were about to start getting ready to go down to the Great Hall to eat. And then, to me, it felt as if a Portkey brought me here." Explained Remus. The other two boys just sat there in shock.

"I believe you this time, but only because of Remus. I wonder how we get out of here." Said Lily.

James opened his mouth, as if to add more to the conversation. But then, as he did, a letter landed in Lily's and the Baby's lap. But, the baby had fallen asleep. She read the top part of the letter to herself, which read:

Lily, read this letter out loud to the Marauders in this room.

Dear Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

You will be sent the first of many books yet to come. In these books, you will find all out all about your future. If you read these books and remember them, you can save many lives that could have been prevented. If you so much as hex anyone in this room, all of you will forget this encounter and won't be able to change the future.

P.S. Later, you all will find out whose baby it is. Lily, please take good care of the baby. He's really delicate. Anything that you need for the baby will be provided by the room, except for a crib. You or someone else in the room will have to hold him.

And a book landed on the table. All three Marauders came over to the loveseats and begin to sit down. Sirius sat on the left side of the love seat opposite hers. And Remus sat directly across from her. Which meant that James was sitting next to her and the baby.

"Lily, let me see the baby, please." Pleaded James.

"No, James, I will not let you see the baby." Said Lily.

James pouted at her at that. He was used to getting his way all of the time. And it wasn't going to be happening with her. He tried pouting, and it didn't work.

"James, could you please scoot over? And no, the pouting won't work on me." Said Lily.

"Of course not, Evans. I like sitting this close to you."James said, smirking at her.

Lily rolled her eyes, and muttered"Boys" under her breath. Lily looked up and saw that Remus was sitting across from her, and that Sirius was sitting across from James. And there was a table in between them.

Lily picked up the book and read **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone **

"A relative of yours?" asked Lily.

"Not that I know of." Answered james.

"What's that?" Asked James and Sirius at the same time.

"We will find out as we read the book." Answered Lily and Remus.

Lily turned the book over, and started to read.

**Harry Potter has never played a sport while flying on a broomstick.**

"What! That's not possible!" Exclaimed James and Sirius.

**He's never worn a cloak of invisibility, befriended a giant, or helped hatch a dragon.**

"He sounds like you three." Said Lily, rolling her eyes.

**All Harry knows is a miserable life with the Dursleys, his horrible aunt and uncle, and their abominable son, Dudley.**

The name Dursley sounds familiar, thought Lily.

**Harry's room is a tiny closet at the foot of the stairs, and he hasn't had a birthday party in eleven years.**

"What! No relative of mine gets treated that way!" Exclaimed James, seething.

**But all that is about to change when a mysterious letter arrives by owl messenger: a letter with an invitation to a wonderful place he never dreamed existed. **

"Hogwarts?" asked Remus, excited.

"No, dunderhead, Durmstrang." Said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

**There he finds not only friends, aerial sports, and magic around every corner, but a great destiny that's been waiting for him**

"Oh dear," said Lily. "That sounds bad."

… **if Harry can survive the encounter.**

"Look at that, Lils, you were right." Said James, smug.

I told you to never call me that!" Exclaimed Lily.

"That's the end of the book. Who wants to read the first chapter?" asked Lily.

"I do,"Replied Sirius.


End file.
